Pièce rapportée
by aylala
Summary: [OS] BillFleur : Avec une famille aussi aimante et proche que la sienne, il n'est pas facile à Bill d'annoncer que sa relation avec Fleur est plus sérieuse que ce qu'ils croient...


**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi tout appartient à JK Rowling

**Note : **Voilà le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lilyjade ! j'espère qu'elle aimera et que vous aussi !

**Pièce rapportée…**

S'appuyant sur un coude, Bill se redressa dans le grand lit pour pouvoir mieux admirer la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle était belle, il le savait déjà, mais il ne se lassait pas de la regarder et se mit à sourire en la voyant dormir si profondément. Sa tête était délicatement posée sur son oreiller et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds encadraient son visage serein et légèrement souriant. Sa petite main reposait près de sa joue, elle ressemblait tellement à une de ces princesse dans les histoires que sa mère racontait à Ginny qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire doucement. Il était très heureux, et très bien là où il était mais, il devait partir. Doucement, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, le jeune homme quitta le lit et traversa la chambre de la jeune femme pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et qui en gâchait l'harmonie. Cette chambre était exactement à l'image de sa propriétaire : parfaite. Parfaitement ordonnée, joliment décorée, tout à fait en ordre… On était bien loin du studio dans lequel vivait Bill depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre. Il venait d'enfiler son jean quand un murmure se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune femme, encore endormie qui se redressait pourtant dans son lit.

« Il faut que je m'en aille » lui répondit-il à voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Si tôt ? » lui lança la jeune femme après avoir jeté un rapide regard à son réveil « Mais je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui »

« Effectivement » souffla Bill en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, tout prêt d'elle « Mais j'ai un rendez vous… »

« Avec qui ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, mais aussi un peu jalouse.

« Mon frère » lui répondit Bill en souriant et en caressant sa joue tendrement.

« Tu les vois toutes les semaines chez ta mère ! Tu es obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« C'est de Charlie dont il s'agit… J'ai un portoloin pour la Roumanie dans moins d'une demi heure » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu vas partir en Roumanie ?! »

« Juste pour la journée… »

« Et c'est si urgent ? »

« Oui » lui répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme grogna alors et se glissa vivement dans son lit, remontant la couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de sa tête et le bout de ses doigts.

« Fleur… » souffla Bill d'un air amusé

« Allez, va voir ton frère ! Comme si tu n'en avais pas déjà assez sur place et qu'il faille que tu traverses toute l'Europe pour ça ! » grogna-t-elle de dessous la couverture.

Bill se mit à rire et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le bout des doigts qui dépassait et se leva. Il attrapa sa chemise dans sa main et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il venait de l'ouvrir quand elle le rappela.

« Bill ! »

Amusé, il se retourna, elle était sortie de sa cachette et le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Viens m'embrasser » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sentant ses mains fines et douces se perdre dans sa chevelure.

« Tu passeras me voir en rentrant ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'il collait son front au sien.

« Je risque de rentrer tard, tu sais… » la prévint-il.

« Tant pis, j'aurais envie de te voir » souffla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et posa à nouveau un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser partir. Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant et contagieux car il gagna sans peine le jeune homme. Il quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme en soupirant. Sur le palier, il transplana pour le Centre de Voyages par Portoloin où il arriva immédiatement. Il était tellement tôt que les rues de Londres étaient encore envahies par une légère brume matinale. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, seule une boulangerie était ouverte, unique devanture illuminée de toute la rue. Bill frissonna, il faisait tout de même bien frais et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de veste… Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne partirait pas de chez lui ce matin là… Mais comment résister à sa délicieuse petite amie quand elle lui avait demandé de passer la voir dans la soirée car elle avait très envie de le voir ? Il se mit à sourire.

Fleur était une jeune femme étonnante. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre de jour en jour. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à fêter leur premier anniversaire, et le jeune homme s'en étonnait encore. Avec elle il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Alors qu'il avait cru que revenir à Londres pour son travail serait ennuyeux et routinier ( il avait pris goût à l'aventure quand il se trouvait en Egypte), c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit.

Se faire séduire, la séduire à son tour pour enfin tomber amoureux d'elle et vivre pleinement leur histoire d'amour s'était révélé être une passionnante aventure, très agréable aussi. Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que le Centre de Voyage s'ouvrait, et ne le réalisa que lorsqu'un petit elfe de maison vint lui demander s'il était client. Bill acquiesça. Il avait réservé le tout premier voyage pour la Roumanie.

La décision d'aller rendre visite à Charlie, il l'avait prise peu de temps auparavant et il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pas voulu se transformer en coursier par sa mère qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui donner des tonnes de choses à rapporter là bas… Maintenant qu'il était revenu d'Egypte, Charlie était le seul « expatrié » de la famille et leur mère ne cachait pas son désir de le voir revenir parmi eux. Mais Charlie aimait sa vie de dragonnier et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changé de vie. Bill le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi avait eu la chance de vivre sa passion… Mais maintenant tout était différent.

Lorsque l'elfe revint vers lui avec la botte qui lui servirait de Portoloin, Bill prit une grande inspiration. Il s'agissait d'une longue distance à parcourir et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne s'agirait absolument pas d'une partie de plaisir. Tandis que le décompte arrivait à sa fin, il se crispa un peu et eut alors l'impression qu'on lui agrippait le nombril et qu'on l'attirait en avant.

C'était une sensation terriblement désagréable et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il se sentit atterrir sur le sol roumain. Il se redressa et pris une très grande inspiration. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la tête rousse de son frère derrière un panneau publicitaire. Bill se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre et le retrouva, appuyé contre le poteau, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Quel accueil ! » plaisanta-t-il en donnant un amical coup de poing dans l'épaule de son petit frère.

« Nom d'un dragon, Bill ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? On n'a pas idée de voyager si tôt ! » lui répondit Charlie en souriant.

« D'un, ça coutait moins cher, de deux, ça me permet de te voir une journée entière ! » lui rétorqua Bill

« Tu aurais pu rester quelques jours tu sais »

« Je ne suis pas en vacances, j'ai juste demandé un jour de congé ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en moment en souriant.

« Ca fait longtemps… » souffla Charlie

« Un an et demi ? » répondit Bill

« Quelque chose comme ça… Heureusement que tu n'as pas trop changé, sinon je ne t'aurais pas reconnu ! » plaisanta Charlie « Maman n'a toujours pas réussit à te faire ôter ton crochet de serpent ? »

« Non, mais elle y travaille dur… Et elle est au courant pour ça ? » demanda Bill en désignant une partie d'un tatouage qu'il devinait sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

« Je suis toujours vivant ! Ca veut bien dire que non ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en riant à moitié.

« Ca en fait des choses à se dire ! Je te paye un petit déjeuner ? » proposa Bill

« C'est la moindre des choses ! » lui rétorqua son frère en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Tous les deux sortir alors du Centre de Voyage par Portoloin, et se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une rue sorcière de Bucarest. Bill se tourna vers son frère qui lui lança.

« On ne va pas rester ici, on va se rapprocher de la Réserve. Prends mon bras, je vais nous faire transplaner »

Sans rien dire, Bill lui obéit et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le petit choc lui annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivé.

« Bienvenu à Targu-Mures ! » lui lança Charlie joyeusement.

« C'est ici que tu bosses ? »

« Non, j'habite un peu plus haut dans un village de montagne » le renseigna son cadet en lui indiquant du doigt une montagne à l'allure sauvage « C'est tout en haut que se trouve la Réserve… On ira y faire un tour un peu plus tard si tu veux »

« Avec plaisir »

« Pour le moment, j'ai faim et c'est ici qu'on mange le mieux ! » lui lança Charlie en l'entrainant vers un petit café tranquille.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle, un peu étroite mais coquette et prirent place au fond, dans un endroit tranquille.

« Tu verras ! Elena est une cuisinière hors pair ! Elle prépare des petits déjeuners presque aussi bon que ceux de Maman ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça » répondit Bill tandis qu'une imposante femme s'approchait d'eux.

Il laissa Charlie se charger de la commande dans un roumain qu'il jugea presque sans accent. Il fit même rire la tenancière qui s'en alla en faisant non de la tête.

« Tu as toujours une côte d'enfer auprès des filles ! » plaisanta Bill

« Que veux-tu, c'est une seconde nature chez moi ! » répondit Charlie en souriant. « Et je crois me souvenir que tu n'es pas trop à plaindre toi non plus de ce côté-là ! »

« Oh… ça c'est beaucoup calmé depuis un an » murmura Bill en souriant.

A cet instant, Elena revint avec un immense plateau rempli de bonnes choses revenir vers eux. Tout avait vraiment l'air succulent et Bill regardait avec gourmandise les assiettes garnies qu'elle déposa devant eux.

« Multumesc ! 1 » lança joyeusement Charlie tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Bill se contenta quand à lui de la remercier d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu disais ? » lança alors Charlie une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

« Je suis avec une fille depuis un an… » lui lança Bill

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Charlie « Un an ?! Mille dragons, Bill ! C'est une éternité ! »

« Pas avec elle… » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant.

« Ouh là ! Ca m'a l'air sérieux tout ça ! Parles moi d'elle » demanda son frère.

Bill se sentit un peu gêné, mais après tout, s'il était venu voir son frère, c'était bien pour lui faire part de ces nouveaux évènements qui avait ou allait changer sa vie.

« Elle s'appelle Fleur, elle est française, elle a 21 ans… Elle est merveilleuse »

« Elle est belle ? » demanda Charlie d'un air amusé

« Plus que ça encore » lança Bill en souriant « Elle est en partie Vélane… »

Le regard admiratif de son frère parla pour lui Le jeune homme en ressentit un certain sentiment de fierté.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée ? » demanda Charlie

« Elle travaille à Gringott's avec moi… » se contenta de répondre Bill.

Il serait largement temps de lui parler plus tard de ce premier et furtif regard qu'il avait échangé avec elle à Poudlard tandis qu'il était venu soutenir Harry lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« C'est très sérieux entre nous, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle » continua le jeune homme en découpant son toast en petit morceau.

« Et tu as traversé toute l'Europe pour venir me dire que tu es amoureux ? » demanda Charlie avec un scepticisme amusé.

« Non, bien sur que non… En fait, je voulais l'avis de quelqu'un et je ne savais pas à qui en parler »

« Et donc tu as pensé à moi ! » déclara Charlie d'un air amusé

« Tout à fait ! » lui répondit Bill.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à lâcher le morceau.

« Je pense que je vais lui demander de m'épouser » lança alors Bill.

« C'est donc ça… » murmura Charlie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu t'en doutais ? » s'étonna Bill

« A partir du moment où tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle… Tu as eu une petite lueur dans le regard… »

Bill se mit à rire doucement.

« Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? » demanda Charlie

« Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un avant et puis… Je voulais… ton avis… »

« Mon avis ? Bill ! Je ne la connais pas ! »

« Je sais… » souffla le jeune homme « Mais j'avais besoin de me confier et d'en parler un peu avant de me lancer… En parler avec Papa, ça ne me disait trop rien, et comme je t'ai toujours tout dit avant tout le monde… »

« C'est vrai » souffla Charlie d'un air grave.

Bill vit son frère poser ses avant bras sur la table et le fixer avec sérieux.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui »

« Tu as envie de faire ta vie avec elle, tu imagines un avenir, tu t'imagines lui faire des enfants ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Charlie se mit à sourire.

« Et bien dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à hésiter tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il

« J'en ai vraiment envie de le faire, mais je me pose tellement de questions… »

« Depuis combien de temps ça te trotte dans la tête ? »

« Un petit moment… Ce qui me fait hésiter c'est que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un an… »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! Regarde Papa et Maman ! Ils se sont mariés jeunes et regarde un peu les merveilles que ça a donné ! » déclara Charlie en les désignant tous les deux d'un grand geste de la main.

Bill le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Non, sérieusement… Tu sais quelle est la situation en ce moment, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait ! Si tu as envie de l'épouser et que tu sens au fond de toi que c'est ce qui te rendra heureux, alors pourquoi hésiter ?! » ajouta Charlie.

« Je doute… »

« C'est normal ! C'est un grand pas que tu vas franchir… »

« C'est vrai… Je suis à la fois inquiet et content… »

« Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de te dire non ? » plaisanta Charlie

Bill le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Ca t'amuserais, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il

Charlie ne répondit pas et se plongea dans sa tasse de café.

« Tu y vois plus clair maintenant ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, merci… J'avais besoin d'en parler »

« De rien, je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, mais s'il te plait, promets moi une chose ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Préviens moi quand tu l'annonceras à Maman ! Je ne voudrais pas rater la tête qu'elle va faire ! »

Bill se mit à rire et hocha la tête.

« Ca risque d'être un grand moment… Je te promets d'attendre que tu sois là ! »

« Merci mon vieux ! Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde ! »

Les deux frères restèrent encore un long moment à discuter tous les deux avant de quitter le pub. Bill passa le reste de la journée à visiter la Réserve de Dragons. Avec Charlie comme guide, il pu visiter des zones interdites au grand public et pu approcher les créatures de très près. Son frère lui offrit une veste en cuir de dragon et Bill acheta un collier d'écailles pour Fleur sous le regard amusé de son frère qui ne manqua pas de se moquer gentiment de lui. A la fin de la journée, ils transplanèrent tous les deux pour Bucarest où Bill allait prendre son portoloin.

« Merci pour la journée ! » souffla-t-il à son cadet.

« De rien ! Je suis content d'avoir pu t'éclairer ! »

Bill hocha la tête en souriant.

« Félicitations, mon vieux ! » lança Charlie en offrant une affectueuse accolade à son frère.

« Merci… Je te tiendrais au courant de tout ça ! »

« J'y compte bien ! » lança Charlie en souriant. « Et maintenant file, ou tu vas rater ton portoloin ! »

« Tu as raison ! » déclara Bill en se dirigeant vers son portoloin.

Avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère et lui demanda en souriant.

« Au fait ! Le tatouage sur ton épaule, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un dragon ! » lança Charlie en souriant

« Je l'aurais parié ! » déclara Bill en riant et en prenant la botte qui le reconduisait jusqu'à Londres où Fleur devait déjà être en train de l'attendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill prit une très grande inspiration devant son miroir. Dire qu'il était nerveux était encore bien en dessous de la vérité. Il était tout bonnement terrifié. C'était ce soir. Il allait lui faire sa demande lors de cette soirée de leur premier anniversaire. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et tout le monde l'avait trouvé extrêmement nerveux ces derniers jours. Ses collègues, sa famille, Fleur… Tout le monde lui avait demandé ce qui pouvait le stresser à ce point. A chaque fois, il avait mis en cause la fatigue, personne n'avait insisté.

Bill redoutait et espérait à la fois ce qui allait ce passer ce soir. Mais quelque soit la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait au moins il serait fixé ! Depuis deux semaines maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il ne c'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'il ait imaginé tour à tour le pire et le meilleur. Une fois dévasté par son refus catégorique, l'autre comblé de la savoir à son bras dans une belle robe blanche, il était passé par une palette d'émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour et c'était ce soir que tout se jouait.

Une dernière fois, il prit une grande inspiration, sourit à son reflet dans le miroir pour se donner du courage et quitta son studio. Il allait être un peu en avance, mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester chez lui comme un lion en cage.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement de sa petite amie et frappa à la porte, regrettant tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir pensé à lui acheter un petit bouquet…

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir blanc.

« Bill ?! Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » s'exclama-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

« J'avais envie de te voir » lui répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser.

«Joyeux anniversaire » lança-t-il en lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui répondit-elle « Tu me laisses encore cinq petites minutes ? »

« Bien sur »

Il la regarda s'éloigner en souriant et soupira. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans le salon. Puis il s'installa dans le canapé, avant de se relever pour marcher un peu, pour finir par aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Voilà ! » lança enfin la jeune femme.

Bill se retourna et eut le souffle coupé de la voir aussi belle dans sa petite robe bleue. Il la regarda, la bouche entrouverte avec les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes avant que le rire cristallin de la jeune femme ne le ramène à la réalité.

« Ca veut dire que je te plait ? » demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Tu es magnifique ! » souffla-t-il

« Tu es très beau toi aussi… » murmura-t-elle en se glissant entre ses bras

Bill la serra tendrement contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Où va-t-on ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle alors, curieuse.

« C'est une surprise » lui répondit-elle.

« Chéri… »

Bill se contenta de faire non de la tête.

« S'il te plait… »

« J'ai dit non… »

« Ne me forces pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi » lui murmura-t-elle d'un air faussement menaçant.

« Le mieux, c'est qu'on y aille tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si » répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant de lui et en lui prenant la main.

Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer hors de l'appartement en souriant. Sur le palier, tandis que la jeune femme refermait soigneusement sa porte à double tour, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Utiliser tes pouvoirs de vélanes avec moi ? » insista Bill en souriant.

« Non » souffla la jeune femme en souriant « Je n'en ai pas eu besoin ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et enlaça doucement sa taille.

« Tu me feras voir un jour ce que ça donne ? » demanda-t-il « Juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité bien sur… »

« On verra un jour si tu es sage ! » se contenta de répondre.

Tous les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Bill, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, transplane jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient attendus. Une fois arrivés, Bill lâcha la jeune femme et lui montra le restaurant devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Surprise ! » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme poussa alors un cri de surprise et se tourna vers lui d'un air émerveillé.

« Bill ! Tu es fou ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Ca te plait alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelle question ! Bien sur ! » lança-t-elle en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Ravi, Bill y répondit avec plaisir et lui rendit ses baisers avec la même intensité.

« Allons-y… » lança-t-il après un moment en l'entrainant à l'intérieur du « _Moment français_ », le restaurant le plus réputé du Londres sorcier pour sa cuisine française.

Le jeune homme espérait que sa petite amie apprécierait le geste et c'est enchanté de son regard émerveillé qu'il pénétra avec elle dans le restaurant.

Ils furent accueillit par un serveur à l'accent très prononcé avec lequel Fleur pu discuter un peu dans sa langue natale. Ils furent placés dans une très jolie table près de la fenêtre et le serveur vint leur apporter une bouteille de champagne. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Bill vit la jeune femme le fixer d'un air grave, son verre à la main. Elle n'y avait pas touché.

« Bill… » murmura-t-elle « Ce restaurant est hors de prix ! Tu n'as pas les moyens de te payer tout ça ! »

« Fleur… » commença le jeune homme.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » trancha-t-elle « Tu ne vas pas m'inviter ce soir ! Je payerai ma part ! »

« Certainement pas ma belle ! Cette soirée, c'est mon cadeau ! Alors profites du moment, c'est tout… » lui lança-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Fleur était une femme de caractère. Elle aimait recevoir des cadeaux, mais elle savait tout de même reconnaître quand il en faisait trop. Mais ce soir, il en allait de sa fierté et de son honneur. Jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'elle mette son grain de sel dans l'organisation de cette soirée.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment, parlant de tout et de rien, mais Bill était un peu absent des discutions. La tête ailleurs, il se faisait régulièrement ramené à l'ordre par Fleur qui devenait de plus en plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » demanda-t-elle alors que leurs desserts arrivaient sur la table.

« Non ! bien sur que non ! » lui assura alors Bill avec véhémence « Je passe toujours un bon moment quand je suis avec toi ! »

« On ne dirait pas… » souffla-t-elle d'un air un peu vexée.

Par-dessus tout, Bill ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle le soir de leur anniversaire. Il se décida à passer à l'action immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé, ma belle… » murmura-t-il doucement. « Mais c'est vrai que ce soir, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs »

« Charmant ! » déclara-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sévère.

« Ne te méprends pas Fleur… Je ne pensais qu'à toi ! » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant.

Intriguée, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Fleur, je t'aime » continua Bill « Depuis un an que nous sommes ensemble, je suis devenu un autre homme ! Tu m'as changé, tu me rends chaque jour un peu plus heureux… »

Un joli sourire ne tarda pas à éclore sur le visage de la jeune femme dont les joues se mirent à rosir.

« Fleur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis bien avec toi et combien j'ai envie que cela dure tout le reste de notre vie alors… »

Le jeune homme fouilla alors dans la poste de sa veste pour en sortir un petit écran d'un très joli rouge sombre qu'il ouvrit et qu'il tendit en direction de la jeune femme, lui dévoilant ainsi une jolie bague dorée qui scintillait doucement à la lueur des bougies qui se trouvaient sur la table.

« Fleur, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda alors Bill d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Tendu, il ne quittait pas du regard la jeune femme qui fixait tour à tour la bague et lui-même d'un air abasourdi. Ses lèvres formaient un léger « o » de surprise avant de se fendre en un sourire radieux.

« Oh Bill ! » murmura-t-elle « Oui ! Bien sur ! »

Le jeune homme sentit alors son cœur faire un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Elle avait accepté ! Elle était d'accord, elle allait devenir sa femme. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et s'approcha de sa belle qui le fixait, les yeux rendus humides par l'émotion. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et délicatement glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Puis, il se redressa et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un très long baiser passionné avant de se séparer en souriant.

« Quelle surprise ! » souffla la jeune femme en souriant.

« Tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pas du tout ! J'avais déjà imaginé qu'on se marierait un jour bien sur, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que… »

Elle se mit alors à sourire largement.

« Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ? » s'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

« Non ! A quoi bon attendre alors que je sais que c'est toi et pas un autre ! » lui répondit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bill fut immédiatement rassuré et la serra tendrement contre lui.

« Je me demande ce que va dire ma famille ! » murmura alors la jeune femme d'un air amusé en regardant l'anneau qui ornait maintenant fièrement son doigt.

« Et la mienne ! » souffla à son tour Bill en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Par Merlin ! » souffla Fleur pour la troisième fois.

En souriant doucement, Bill pris sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. Il la regarda et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

« Tu verras que tout va bien se passer » lui souffla-t-il.

« Ca te vas bien d'être serein ! C'est de ta famille dont il s'agit ! Tu étais tout aussi nerveux que moi quand on a été voir ma famille ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

Bill hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, mais il n'allait sans doute pas le lui avouer. Il avait tout fait pour rester calme devant sa belle famille même si au fond de lui, il regrettait presque de ne pas se retrouver face à une de ses momies enchantées qu'il avait eu l'habitude de combattre en Egypte.

« Justement » lui répondit-il « Ca fait déjà une semaine que ta famille est au courant et la mienne toujours pas. Il est grand temps qu'on le leur dise »

Fleur hocha la tête, mais elle semblait toujours très tendue.

« Je suis sur que tout se passera bien » lui assura Bill.

En tout cas, il le souhaitait très fort.

« On peut entrer dans le jardin maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à sa fiancée

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, serra fort sa main dans la sienne et hocha la tête. Bill pénétra dans le jardin familial, entrainant sa fiancée derrière lui. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte d'entrée, il sentait déjà les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine de sa mère et se mit à sourire. Il poussa la porte, content de se retrouver dans la maison de son enfance.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est nous ! » lança-t-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

« Bill ! Mon chéri ! » s'exclama Molly, sortant de sa cuisine, son torchon à la main « Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui est arrivé par surprise ce matin ! Charlie ! » continua sa mère, visiblement très excitée.

Bill ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était lui qui avait prévenu son frère que s'il voulait assister à l'annonce de ses fiançailles, il devait se débrouiller pour revenir de Roumanie ce jour là. Charlie s'était débrouillé pour obtenir un congé.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » répondit-il néanmoins en feignant la surprise. « Maman, tu te rappelles de Fleur, bien sur… »

Il se tourna alors vers sa jolie fiancée qui souriait poliment à la matriarche. Son sourire était un peu froid et forcé, mais Bill savait que la jeune femme était très stressée.

« Oui, bien sur… Ta petite amie » répondit Molly d'un ton un peu sec.

« Exactement » répondit Bill en souriant et en serrant un peu plus la main de Fleur dans la sienne.

« Tu te rends compte mon chéri ! Charlie vient nous rendre visite ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! » lança alors Molly en se rendant dans le salon.

Bill et Fleur lui suivirent et y retrouvèrent toute la famille réunie, ou presque. Percy une nouvelle fois brillait par son absence. Charlie était appuyé contre la cheminée éteinte en grande conversation avec les jumeaux et Ginny tandis que Ron disputait une partie d'échec avec leur père.

« Bonjour tout le monde » lança Bill.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fleur et lui et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Bill n'avait amené sa petite amie que rarement chez lui et à chaque fois, c'était cette réaction qui avait eu lieu. Les yeux de Ron semblaient s'échapper de leurs orbites, les jumeaux se calmaient d'un seul coup et son père… Bill ne préférait pas penser à se que son père pouvait imaginer quand il regardait la jeune femme avec cet air là. Heureusement, tous se reprenait bien vite et s'en retournait à leurs activités. Seule Ginny continuait à fixer Fleur avec un air franchement hostile. Bill fronça alors les sourcils en direction de sa jeune sœur qui cessa aussitôt de fusiller sa fiancée du regard pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

« Vous vous souvenez tous de Fleur ! » lança simplement Bill en incitant la jeune femme à faire un pas en avant.

« Pas moi ! » lança Charlie en s'approchant alors d'eux.

Bill regarda son frère serrer la main de sa petite amie en souriant.

« Charlie ! Vraiment enchanté ! » lança son frère en souriant.

« Moi aussi… » répondit Fleur en lui adressant un grand et éblouissant sourire.

« Ca suffit oui ! » plaisanta Bill en encerclant les épaules de sa petite amie d'un air amusé.

« Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui l'annonce ? » chuchota Charlie à l'oreille de son frère.

« Oui »

« Génial ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en s'éloignant un peu.

« Bill mon chéri ! Puisque tu es là, je vais pouvoir discuter avec toi de l'organisation de la maison pour cet été ! » commença alors Molly en prenant le bras de son fils ainé.

« L'organisation ? » demanda le jeune homme

« Mais oui ! Tu sais bien ! Harry et Hermione viennent passer l'été ici ! »

Bill lança un discret coup d'œil en direction de son jeune frère à la mention de sa meilleure amie. Il avait les oreilles toutes rouges, cela le fit sourire…

« … et comme on ne peut pas les laisser dormir tous les deux, je pensais que… »

Molly continuait à expliquer à Bill ces plans, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait son annonce, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Maman… » souffla-t-il alors en posant sa main sur la sienne « On discutera de tout cela plus tard d'accord ? Il faudrait que je vous dise quelque chose à tous… »

« Par Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu retournes travailler en Egypte ? » s'affola Molly

« Non Maman… » répondit Bill d'un air amusé.

Il attendit que sa mère ait rejoint son père sur le canapé pour rapprocher doucement Fleur de lui. Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui lui offrit un regard confiant, pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Si je suis content que vous soyez tous là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… Fleur et moi, nous allons nous marier… »

Le silence le plus total s'abattit pendant une ou deux secondes sur le salon avant que Molly et Ginny ne s'exclame dans un même cri

« Quoi ?! »

Bill se mit à sourire et répéta d'une voix tranquille.

« Fleur a accepté de devenir ma femme… »

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia Molly en se levant « Mais vous vous connaissez à peine… »

Bill fronça un sourcil mais n'eut pas eu le temps de faire une remarque à sa mère que déjà son père se levait pour lui faire une accolade.

« Félicitations ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tapotant le dos.

« Merci Papa… »

« Et à vous aussi Fleur ! » continua Arthur en allant faire la bise à sa future belle-fille qui rougissait doucement.

. Puis vint ensuite, la ronde de tous les frères et de Ginny. Lorsque Ron alla saluer sa future belle-sœur, il était pivoine.

Bill quand à lui regardait le regard sombre et plein de larme que sa mère lançait à sa fiancée et qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! N'est-ce pas Molly ? » demanda Arthur en se retournant vers sa femme.

Mais l'air renfrogné de Molly montrait bien qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout l'avis de son mari. Elle se mit même à fixer d'un air mauvais qui, en réponse à cette agression muette lui rendit un regard tout aussi assassin.

« Maman ! Il faut que je parle » lança Bill pour couper tout de suite court à la crise « Maintenant… »

Le ton était sans réplique, Molly l'avait bien compris et suivit son fils dans la cuisine dans un silence de mort. Bill était plutôt furieux et dès que la porte se referma, il se tourna vers sa mère.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Tu la connais à peine Bill ! Ca fait quoi ? Six mois ! »

« Un an ! » lança le jeune homme entre ses dents.

« Peut importe ! On ne sait pas qui elle est, on ne sait rien de sa vie… »

« Toi peut être mais moi je la connais et je l'aime ! »

« Oh Bill ! Je t'en prie ! A ton âge ce sont les hormones qui parlent ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas Maman ! » la prévint Bill avec sérieux. « Je suis amoureux d'elle et je veux faire ma vie avec elle ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, même si j'aimerais ton approbation ! »

« Je… C'est une étrangère qui débarque dans notre vie et… »

Molly se tut et Bill sut tout de suite que sa mère était trop émue pour continuer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient doucement.

« Maman… » soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras doucement.

« Tu vas apprendre à la connaître… Elle aussi à envie de le faire… Je suis sure que dans quelques temps vous vous entendrez très bien ! C'est une fille géniale ! J'ai une idée ! Elle n'a qu'à passé du temps au Terrier avec vous ! Elle apprendrait mieux à vous connaître ! »

Molly se contenta de grogner une réponse que Bill prit pour un air encourageant. Il se dégagea d'elle et la regarda en souriant.

« Je t'en prie Maman… Je l'aime, vraiment… Alors fais moi confiance »

Tentant de ravaler ses larmes, Molly hocha la tête et tous les deux quittèrent la cuisine. Les discussions avaient repris dans le salon, Charly était près de Fleur qui riait déjà doucement à une de ses plaisanteries. Molly s'approcha de sa future belle fille et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Fleur… Je voulais vous dire… Félicitations… Je suis ravie, c'est juste que... Je ne m'y attendais pas… » souffla Molly en s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle.

« Nous sommes surs que c'est ce que nous voulons… » murmura Bill

« Et bien tant mieux alors ! » parvint à murmurer Molly, les larmes aux yeux avant de détourner le regard et de s'éloigner.

Charlie en profita pour se rapprocher de son frère.

« C'est le départ du premier fils chéri ! » murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. « Elle est dans tout ses états ! Tu es le premier à te marier… Je crois qu'elle espérait vraiment qu'on ne quitterait jamais la maison… » plaisanta-t-il

« Elle va la détester » souffla Bill, d'un air désolé.

« Je pense qu'au début, oui… » avoua Charlie avec sincérité « Mais ça passera… Tu la connais… »

Bill soupira.

« Et ne t'en fais pas ! » poursuivit son frère « Ce n'est pas contre Fleur ! Elle aurait détester n'importe qu'elle femme avec qui tu te serais fiancé, crois moi ! »

C'est donc en souriant et le cœur un peu plus léger que Bill regarda son cadet entrainer Fleur un peu à part pour discuter et faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait dire sa mère, Bill en était sur, Fleur était la femme de sa vie et il serait heureux avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Fin**

_1 Multumesc : Merci en roumain_


End file.
